She Wears Short Skirst, I Wear TShirts!
by jzazy
Summary: 2ND PART OF TRIOLOGY! RED-HAIRED-WONDER SONGFICS, 0NE-SH0TS! STORY TO THE LYRICS AND VIDEO OF YOU BELONG WITH ME BY TAYLOR SWIFT!DURING SOF, N FANG IS DATIN LISSA N SHES CHEER CAPTAIN, MAX LOVES TO READ NOW, BUT SHE KNOWS FANG BELONGS WITH HER. R&R!


**_HELLO! THIS I'VE MADE UP MY MIND, AND I'VE DECIDED TO DO A TRIOLOGY! MEANING, THAT I'M GONNA DO SONGFICS FOR THE LISSA/FANG/MAX SITUATION. SOOO, I'VE ALREADY DID THE FIRST, USING 'GIRLFRIEND' BY AVRIL LAVIGNE, SO CHECK IT OUT! THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THAT TRIOLOGY 'YOU BELONG WITH ME' BY TAYLOR SWIFT.  
NOW THE STORIES ARE GONNA BE BASED ON THE SONGS AND SOMETIMES THE MUSIC VIDEO, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THE NEXT ONE-SHOT IS GOING TO BE MISERY BUSINESS BY PARAMORE SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT ONE!_**

**_AND NOW, ON WITH THE STORY, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT PARTS OF THE PLOT, AND I LOVE THE SONG/STORY/FLOCK, SO PLZ DO REVIEW, FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED! _**

* * *

"Lissa, I told you I didn't mean it literally!"

"A lot of people say that!"

"No… not really. No I don't think you're a prissy cheerleader. Lissa, you're just a cheerleader."

"Okay, well no not just a normal one. Yes, yes, I know you're cheer captain. Well good for you! I don't care!"

"No, ugh, come on Lissa, that's not what I meant…. Will you please stop crying! It was a joke! Yes, sure, I'll join the football team for you. Okay bye."

I was sitting on a branch right by Fang's window. I know what you're thinking. Stalker much? But no, I'm not stalking him. Its just he's been a little quiet. And I mean EXTRA quiet, because I know he's Fang. I just knew something was up, and I knew it was something to do with Lissa. And here's the evidence.

I like coming out here at night. It's peaceful, I do homework here sometimes, and I bring my iPod, and listen to music, and sometimes watch Fang, to you know, make sure he's okay. A song started to play by Taylor Swift. I smiled to myself. She was a cool singer. Despite her country rhythm, her lyrics were totally awesome. I looked at the title. "You belong with me" hmm.

I looked back at Fang as the song started playing. He was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're on the phone

With your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about

Something that you said

She doesn't get your humor

Like I do" I sang quietly to myself. It was true. He was on the phone with Lissa just now, they'd been arguing cause she got mad because he'd called her a prissy cheerleader. Frankly, I found it funny, but Lissa of course, took offence, and got mad at Fang. I paused the music.

He was just laying there. I felt bad for him, and worried. I wanted to talk to him, make sure he was alright, because you know, that's my job as leader. I turned the page on my notebook that I was doing homework on. Seriously, I still didn't get why we had to do this crap, but whatever. I flipped to a blank page. I scribbled in big letters, "You okay?" and kicked his window with my boot to get his attention. He sat up, and saw me, his eyes widened in surprise for a second, and then it was gone. I held up the paper. He sighed and reached over and grabbed his notebook. He wrote down, "Tired of drama" I felt sorry for him. This wasn't what he should be concerned about. Then again, if he were a normal boy, this would be what he'd be concerned about.

But he wasn't a normal guy. He was an Avian-American. And I was his best friend, and I had to be here for him at these times. So I wrote "Sorry, = ("

Fang read it and shrugged. I sighed. I turned the page, and started writing again. I was gonna write something more encouraging, but what came out was way different. And I surprised myself into realizing, that this was the truth.

I knew there was no way I'd ever tell Fang straight up what I felt. But here was a chance. He needed comfort, and maybe this would be a good time. I started writing carefully. But when I looked up, his curtain was closed. Maybe it wasn't a good time. I sighed and held up the sign saying "I love you"

I flew back into my room. I dumped the homework on my desk. What was the point? We'd leave soon, and it wouldn't matter if I hadn't turned in homework. I sighed and flopped onto my bed. I hated it here. The kids just kept getting used to normal life and all the luxuries. I wasn't even certain they'd go with me when it was time to leave. And how about Fang? He was just getting in deeper with Lissa. And now he was going to join the football team for her.

This was all such a crappy situation. I put my buds in my ears and pressed play.

"I'm in my room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like

She'll never know your story

Like I do"

There was a knock on my door. I pressed pause and said, "Come in."

Angel came in. she sat on my bed and took my hand. "Don't worry Max," she said earnestly. "Everything's gonna be okay." I gave her a look. Yeah, cause now all that I needed was a 6 year old mind reading/controlling counselor in my complicated bird-kid life.

Angel gave me an angelic smile. "Oh, and I agree." She said jumping up. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You're right, nobody knows Fang was well as you do." And with that, she left skipping out.

I felt extremely tired after Angel's little rant, and fell asleep.

******

A few days later, one morning, I pulled my book bag on and left early, walking to school. I hung by my locker, just waiting for class to start and the flock to get here. After about 25 minutes, the flock arrived, and so did most of the other school.

"Pep rally after school!" many girls were chanting. I looked up, and saw a poster announcing a pep rally, it'd be the cheer leader's first, and they'd be announcing the new foot ball players. Fang was probably gonna try out for the team. I looked up, and saw Lissa in her cheerleader outfit. It was a short skirt, with like a tank top, and the school's name written over her chest. I sighed. Her hair was neat and hung around her face. I tried to forget about the world, I still had a few minutes before class. God why'd had I come so early? I put the buds back in, and pressed play, and I'd forgotten I was still listening to Taylor Swift. Just as the song started playing, Lissa walked by hurriedly, I turned as saw her make her way straight towards Fang, who was walking smoothly, and totally at ease. I sighed. Lissa stopped in front of him, and showed him her new uniform. Hers was especially more flattering, because she was cheer captain. I looked down and tugged at my t-shirt. "But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts." I said to myself as the bell rang for first class. I hurried my way over, and readied myself to face this day that was sure to be extremely long.

I decided to stay for the pep rally, well because the whole flock was. And I had to look after the younger ones. But I let them sit with their friends, and sat by JJ.

The band was playing loudly, and the cheerleaders were at the front of stage they'd put up outside the school, in the yard. Basically the whole school was here, and we were all bunched on the bleachers. Normally, this would be when Fang and I would be sitting next to each other, and exchanging glances, showing how twitchy we were. But now, Fang was down there, with Lissa, and it was just horrible to be up here alone. I tried to tune out everyone else, and put my headphones on, because the cheerleaders were just starting, and Lissa was the center of attention. The football team was standing around and cheering loudly, and there was a school mascot, and I had no freaking clue what it was supposed to be, but it was there. I saw Fang watching the cheerleaders, especially Lissa. Of course.

Why couldn't he like me like he liked Lissa? Why did he like her better? Well, I just have to hope, and dream, maybe one day Fang will realize that I'm who he needs. I hope so.

"She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day, when you wake up and find, that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time." I sang to myself again, but I had to pause again because JJ poked me and said, "Hey look! It's your brother! Oh my gosh, I heard he was really great in the tryouts. They have their first game next week, right before the dance the next night." She informed me. I nodded. "We totally have to go to the game! You're coming right?" she asked.

"Uh sure." I said shrugging.

"How about the dance?"

"Nah, that's not really my thing, plus, I've got no date."

"Oh, what about Sam?"

"Sam's a nice guy, but no, I don't want him."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind if…."

I grinned at her. "Go for it." I said winking at her. She laughed and hugged me. "You're so cool! I'm so glad we're friends!" she said honestly. I smiled and somewhat hugged her back. _For a human, you're not so bad yourself._ I thought to myself.

********

"Yo. What you doin'?" my heart gave a leap as Fang entered my room. I was sitting on my bed, reading a book I'd found interesting, it was called Bad Boy, by Olivia Goldsmith. It was totally rated R, or whatever, but it was still really interesting. I put down the book. "Nothing really."

"Oh." Fang said. He took the book and looked at the cover. "Good is nice, but bad is better?" he asked reading the quote at the front of the book. I shrugged and took it back. "It's a good book."

Fang raised an eyebrow at me, "You're into bad boys?" he asked with a weird tone I didn't recognize.

"You're into cheerleaders?" I retorted. He drew back immediately, and I saw his face close up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said looking away.

"Yeah right." I snorted. "Now tell me."

He sighed and turned to me. "I don't know Max, sometimes, I don't know if I should even be with Lissa." He said thoughtfully. _Well that makes two of us_. "At first she seemed great and nice, but she's starting to seem stuck up."

"She is 'cheer captain." I reminded him. He shrugged. "So what? That's just now."

"Yeah, and you're just dating now, or do you plan on getting married too?" I asked raising an eye brow at him questioningly.

He half grinned. "You know what I mean."

_Yes I do, I know better than anyone. You should be with me, not her!_ I felt like screaming, but instead I shrugged and said, "Whatever, and picked up my book and started reading again. I heard Fang walk out the room and leave.

"If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

You belong with me." I sang to the closed door after he'd left. I'd put down my book and sang to the door, because he just didn't realize it yet.

"Max! Max! Can Angel, Gazzy and I go to the mall tomorrow?" Nudge asked hopefully.

"Um, okay." I said.

"Yay!" she said slapping high fives with Angel. "Anne's gonna take us, okay? Oh and Iggy's going out with Tess tomorrow, so don't worry about him!" and they left skipping out of my room.

**********

I decided to call it a night, and fell asleep. The good thing was that tomorrow would be Saturday. That would mean no school. I got up and pulled a hoodie on and some jeans. I went downstairs, and saw the younger kids off, and helped Iggy get ready for his date with Tess. I saw them go too, and decided to go for a walk. I got my iPod into my pocket and opened the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Fang asked coming down the stairs. I hesitated for a moment. I took in his appearance, he was wearing a plain t-shirt, black of course, and some old, worn out jeans. He seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Out for a walk." I said.

"I'll join you." He said and we walked out into day. It was a nice sunny day, it was a good day. We made our way towards a local park, just talking about random stuff. _This is how it should be_. I thought to myself. We found a bench and sat down, "I can't believe Lissa got mad over that!" I said still laughing. Fang joined me laughing and nodded. "I just called her a prissy cheerleader, I mean you can't deny it, she complains every time she chips a nail." We burst out in fits of laughter.

This was so easy. Because this was us being natural. I loved this, right now, I wanted time to stop, because Fang was smiling, he really was, and the world seemed to lighten up.

"I haven't seen that since she brought you down." I said gesturing to his smile.

He shrugged, but I was glad he was still half grinning. "I'm fine." He assured me. But I wasn't convinced.

I was just about to ask him what the heck he was doing with someone like her, when a car pulled up. "Hey Nick!" Lissa said completely ignoring me. Fang waved back once. "Oh my gosh, get in! They're about to hand out the new uniforms for all of us in sports and stuff!" Lissa said excitedly from the passenger seat of a mini-van. An older boy was driving, "Oh this is Greg, he's my brother's friend, and he's on the team too, a junior."

We were freshman, just for your information. "Uh." Fang looked at me.

"Go on, you gotta get your football uniform." I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. He nodded and muttered a good bye. He climbed into the van, and I saw Lissa look at me as if I were a filty orphan. I glared back reminded myself to kill Fang later for dating such a jerk.

I started my iPod again as I made my way back to the house.

"Walking the streets

With you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench

Thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey whatchu doing

With a girl like that"

The next Thursday, was the big game. Guess what? Fang was quarter back. He'd be perfect at anything though. But my jaw literally dropped when I saw Lissa. She looked so….. Okay here's how she looked. She had an even shorter skirt than before, (With shorts, thank god!) a tank top that revealed a little too much. High heels. How the heck does she do the cheer offs in high heels? Well I have no idea, because I wear sneakers. Fang and his team were a total success. They totally won the game, and Lissa did a bunch of girlie moves, and the whole crowd was cheering. I screamed and clapped loudly, for Fang, not with Lissa. Fang walked towards her, after the game ended, and everyone was celebrating. But she was talking to that junior boy. I saw Fang talk to her and she rolled her eyes at him, and pointed to the junior boy, uh what was his name? Oh yeah, Greg. Fang stalked away and Lissa put her hands on her hips, and continued jumping around. I stared open mouthed. No freaking way.

"She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time" I sang to myself.

_I'm what you need Fang, I'm the one who understands you, high heels and looks aren't everything._

"If you could see

That i'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

Standing by and

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know

Baby

You belong with me

You belong with me." I kept singing to myself as I walked home alone. I didn't bother to look for Fang, he probably need time alone. God, why couldn't he realize that he belonged with me? I was the one for him. Lissa was such an idiot!

I got home, and I went straight to "my" room, and ignored Anne when she asked how everything had gone. A little while later, I was laying on "my" bed with my legs against the wall, reading. This book was so good! The guy named John made his girl friend turn him into a bad boy because he was a nerd and now he had even the hottest secretary nuts for him.

Fang came into my room, it was past midnight. He looked impassive, as always, but since I was me, I knew him so much better. I could tell he was really frustrated, and upset. I looked up at him, and turned around so I was sitting up right.

"Still reading that?" he asked eyeing the book. His voice held a stupid emotion I hated to think was caused by the stupid Red-Haired-Wonder.

"Yup. Can't get enough of wanna-be bad boys and the girl who's helping him."

"Hmm." He said absently. He took a seat at my chair by my desk. "What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me curiously.

"Why do you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"Because you're upset. And I can tell because I'm Max, and you're Fang, and I know you." I said before he could respond. He half grinned at me. Oh boy, we were back to those.

"Lissa, I don't know what her deal is. After the game, I saw her with that Greg dude. She said nothing was going on, they were just hanging out, but she, I don't know. It was all just really weird."

"She's trying to get with a junior? Way to choose them Fang." I said, then instantly regretted it, I knew I'd made Fang feel worse, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Look, whatever she is, she's still a prissy cheerleader, and I don't know what her deal is with that Greg dude, but you're way better than him, and if Lissa doesn't realize that, then she's really dumb." I said surprising myself and Fang. He cracked a smile at me, and my world lightened up.

"So we're still with the prissy cheerleader thing?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh yeah." And we burst out laughing.

I turned and grabbed my iPod. I picked Fang's favorite song, and put it on, to cheer him up. I put them at full volume, and with our raptor hearing, we had no trouble listening to the song.

"Mayday Parade?" he asked as the song started.

I nodded. "Yep." The song, "You're So Dead When I Get Home" started playing.

Fang seemed in a much better mood by the time the song was over. "I'm quitting the football team, first chance I get." He said calmly.

I gasped. "Why? You're so great at it!" Instantly, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked anywhere but at Fang.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

I gritted my teeth. You see, he didn't exactly know I went to the game. "I went." I muttered.

"Really?" Fang asked. He sounded surprised and satisfied.

"Yeah. Duh." I said.

"Hmm. Well, that's cool." He said after a pause.

"Yep." I said absently. "But why are you quitting?"

"I want to do something better than be on a school's football team. I still don't know why I joined."

I stared into his eyes intently. He was so amazing. He was just like me, we both wanted to do something better in life. Wanted to see a bigger picture. Unlike Lissa. All she cared about was her status as a popular girl now that she was a cheerleader.

"Max?" Fang asked softly. "Yeah." I answered. Our eyes were locked together.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow, with Sam?" and our moment was gone.

I straightened up. "Oh. No."

"Why not?" he asked sounded interested.

"He's going with JJ." I said absently. I flipped through my songs on my iPod. I lowered the volume and put "You Belong With Me" on again and put a bud in my ear.

"I thought she was your friend!" Fang sounded angry.

"She is." I said humming quietly to myself.

"But he kissed you!" Fang insisted.

I paused the song at 2:35 and looked up at Fang. "Yeah he did. And we went out on a date. But that's it. That's what dates are about. You get to know someone. So we decided to just be friends. And JJ asked him out and he said yes. Are you missing anymore bird kid gossip?" I asked.

Fang rolled his eyes at me. "Well night." He said holding out his fist. I bumped it with mine's and he left. I turned my iPod back on. Hmm, how ironic it would have paused here. I pressed play and sang along quietly.

"Oh, I remember

You driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me"

**************

After school the next day, I went to sit in the trees again. I took my notebook, Bad Boy, and my iPod. But I was just reading. I wasn't watching Fang either, if that's what you're wondering. He had his curtain closed anyways.

I kept reading. This book was so great. It turns out, John, the nerd, actually like loved his best friend, Tracie, and turns out, she loved him too, like she wanted him more than her bad boy boyfriend. Interesting.

I was almost done with the book. Now the only problem was her article. You should really read the book though; you'd understand it better than if I described it. Anyways, I kept reading, but there was suddenly light over me. I looked up, and saw Fang by his window. He'd opened the curtain. He was wearing dress pants (black) a dress shirt (white) and a jacket that covered most of the white shirt (black) and a black tie. He looked so gorgeous. He was unnaturally dressed up, and he was clean, and just wow. After I got over how great Fang looked, I saw him holding up his notebook. He'd scribbled, "You Going Tonight?" I guess it had sorta become our thing to talk to each other like this. I reached over and grabbed my notebook. I wrote, "No, reading." I held up the notebook. Plus he knew that wasn't my thing, and I didn't even have a dress. Fang read it, and looked down at his notebook. He turned a page, then, turned it again and scribbled, "WiSH YOU Were!" I sorta laughed/shrugged; Fang nodded, and picked up his jacket over his shoulder and left his room. I turned the page on my notebook. "I Love You" was still written on one of the papers. I looked up at the Fang's room. He'd wanted me to go. That filled me with pathetic hope, but at least it was hope. And I jumped off the tree, and flew back into my room.

On my bed was sitting a white medium-ish box. There was a note on top of it.

"Dear Max,  
You're sister Ariel tracked me down and told me you were having your first dance. I wanted to get you a dress, but remembered you didn't like anything too girlie, so I sent you this one. I used it back in my day, its very simple, but still very beautiful. I'm sure you'll look beautiful with it on. I hope you have a wonderful time!

-Dr. Valencia Martinez." I read out loud to myself.

My heart swelled. Dr. Martinez and her daughter Ella were my most favorite humans. Dr. Martinez had been my idea of a perfect mom, and here she was, sending me a dress that she'd worn, and that she wanted me to wear. She was so cool. I opened the box and pulled out a simple white dress. It was perfect. She knew me so well. It was just like body tight up to the waist, then the skirt went out a little, but not a lot, and it wasn't puffy, which was good. It was a perfect dress. It was strapless, but it didn't show anything, and it only had 3 silver beads at the top of the dress for decoration. I fell in love with it.

And at the bottom of the box were some white ballerina slippers. They'd be comfortable, and with no heels. Which I didn't really need, considering how tall I am. I took a quick shower, and put the dress on. I slipped the slippers on, and I just brushed my hair, and left it down. I got some earrings from Anne. They were just a little long line of like these nice beads. And I was ready.

"Oh Max! You look so beautiful! Where did you get that dress?" Anne gushed.

"My fairy godmother." I said smiling at her. Her smile widened and she patted me on the arm.

"Oh Max! You look so pretty!" Angel said running into my room. Nudge and Gazzy followed. "Wow Max! You look great!" Gazzy said smiling at me.

"You look so awesome! And it totally suites your personality!" Nudge said approvingly. I laughed and I hugged Angel.

"Thank you sweetie."

"No prob. I'd read about her in your mind, and I thought it might cheer you up."

"You're an awesome mind reader." I said patting her blond curls. I got a jacket out, and the note, and Anne drove me to the dance.

"What time should I pick you up?" she asked when we arrived.

I looked at her. "Don't worry about it. I'll just fly home or something." She nodded smiling and I hopped out of her truck.

I was so nervous. How would I tell Fang? What if he was with Lissa? Maybe this was a mistake! Maybe I should just run away now…. No, you're here now, so you better do it! I sucked in a breath and walked into the dance hall. Faces turned and my face heated up. I hated being the center of attention, I hated being looked at. But as I started paying attention, everyone was looking impressed, and gave me pleasant smiles. I was really starting to feel self conscious. I saw people dancing in the middle of the hall, and I walked towards the middle of the crowd, the crowd opening up a passage for me as I went. Okay now I really just wanted to turn back and run and hide under a rock. My hands felt sweaty, and I hoped I didn't smudge the ink with all my sweat. I still had the piece of paper folded in my hand. At the end of the people passage was Fang. He looked so glorious. He was just so handsome. The way his hair fell over his face, and how his shirts always brought out his muscles no matter how loose they were. I sighed, and looked up. Fang was looking at me. His face was astonished. He made his way over to me. Just then, Lissa came out of the blob of people. "Nick!" she yelled. She grabbed his hand roughly. I stared at her dress. It was such a…..well I'm not gonna lie to you, the dress was a dress a person who works at a corner would wear. (To say the least). It was like totally revealing, it barely covered her chest, and then it was way opened from the back. Ugh, gross. But to my amazement, Fang shrugged her off. "We're done. I heard about you and Greg. Plus, you're such a whore." He said and everyone gasped and laughed at Lissa. Lissa stood open mouthed, and then she said a very dirty curse word I'm glad Angel wasn't here to hear, and stomped away. I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe Fang had actually broken up with the Red-Haired-Wonder. Well, he'd chosen the one with short skirts, but at least they weren't together anymore_. Oh Fang, just realize that you belong with me now._ I hoped.

_Can't you see_

_That i'm the one_

_Who understands_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

I stood there, and then walked out to towards on open door that led to a garden out in the back it was silent and alone here. Good. I needed to be on my own. God, I can't believe this is all happening. It all just feels like a blur.

I stood out there, by a small garden with a bunch of colorful flowers. I gripped the fence around it, and sang to myself.

"Standing by and waiting at your back door

All this time

How could you not know?

Baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought

Just maybe

You belong with me?"

I heard footsteps behind me and turned quickly. My heart leaped when I saw Fang there. He walked towards me, his eyes taking in my appearance.

"Max." he said, his voice tender and soft. "You look beautiful." He whispered. I smiled at him and blushed.

I took out the piece of paper from my notebook, and unfolded it. There, in my messy writing was what every part of me was thinking and feeling. I felt totally vulnerable and scared I'd done this to myself. I'd totally exposed myself. But I took a deep breath and held it up for Fang to read. He grinned at me, and my heart skipped a beat. Oh God, I sound so cliché. Then Fang pulled something out of his jacket pocket, and I started to feel self-conscious. But then, slowly, he unwrapped a piece of paper, and there, in his writing, were the three words that made my world totally lighten up, and made me forget about anything else. Except now. Here. Fang. Me, and Fang. Us.

I smiled wide, my heart filling with happiness as I realized it was true. He really did love me.

I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist. And he kissed me. I didn't run away. _Didn't want to_. I wanted to be here. And I loved this. I loved kissing Fang_**. I loved him.**_ We held onto each other for dear love, and kept kissing with all we had. I learned to enjoy his sweet lips, and embrace such moments like these, because I just felt so incredible! After a minute, or maybe much longer, we pulled apart gasping. We leaned onto each other's forehead, and I whispered, "You belong with me" and then all I could think of was how true that sentence was.

* * *

**_OKAY, MAYBE A LIL OOC, BUT OH WELL! REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!_**

**_OH AND CHECK OUT THE OTHER PARTS OF THIS RED-HAIRED-WONDER TRIOLOGY! THEY'RE ALL ONESHOTS. SO LOOK FOR GIRLFRIEND, AND LOOK FOR MISERY BUSINESS AS SOON AS ITS UP!_**

**_THANKS 4 READING N HAVE A LOVELY DAY!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


End file.
